Rosie and Jim - Splish Splash Splosh
|catalogue number = VC1498 VC1498T |rating = |running time = 107 minutes}} Rosie and Jim - Splish Splash Splosh is a UK VHS release of Rosie and Jim episodes by VCI on 25th May 1998. Description Rosie and Jim are two of the most popular children's characters on ITV. They are two adorable but mischievous ragdolls who live with their friend Pat on the Ragdoll - a beautiful canal boat. During the day Pat travels along the waterways looking for ideas for pictures that she wants to create. But when Pat isn't looking, Rosie and Jim come to life and secretly follow her on her adventures. Sometimes these loveable ragdolls, helped by their best friend Duck, cannot resist causing mischief for Pat, who they nickname 'Loopy Lobes'. Included in this extra special video are their most popular and fun adventures that will provide endless entertainment for hours and hours. Episodes Volume 1 # Splish Splash Splosh # Floating Restaurant # The Milkman # Making Pizza # Soapy Duck Volume 2 # Lovely Bananas # Ballroom Dancing # Shop Window # Roller Skating # Exercise Opening (Original 1998 release) (with no trailer) (Tape A) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Ragdoll Shop trailer * Rosie and Jim intro (Season 3) * Start of Splish Splash Splosh (1995) Closing (Original 1998 release) (with no trailer) (Tape A) * End of Soapy Duck (1995) * Rosie and Jim closing credits (Season 4) (Short Version) * Ragdoll Productions logo For ITV Network (Short Version) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (Original 1998 release) (with no trailer) (Tape B) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Rosie and Jim Intro (Season 3) * Start of Lovely Bananas (1995) Closing (Original 1998 release) (with no trailer) (Tape B) * End of Exercise (1996) * Rosie and Jim closing credits (Season 4) (Long Version) * Ragdoll Productions logo For ITV Network (Short Version) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (Original 1998 release) (with no trailer) (Single Videocassette only) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Ragdoll Shop trailer * Rosie and Jim intro (Season 3) * Start of Splish Splash Splosh (1995) Closing (Original 1998 release) (with no trailer) (Single Videocassette only) * End of Exercise (1996) * Rosie and Jim closing credits (Season 4) (Long Version) * Ragdoll Productions logo For ITV Network (Short Version) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info * The Ragdoll Shop with Rosie and Jim, Tots TV and Brum Gallery Rosie and Jim - Splish Splash Splosh (UK VHS 1998) Back cover.jpg|Back cover Rosie and Jim - Splish Splash Splosh (UK VHS 1998) Cassette (Tape A).jpg|Cassette (Tape A) Rosie and Jim - Splish Splash Splosh (UK VHS 1998) Cassette (Tape B).jpg|Cassette (Tape B) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Rosie and Jim Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Ragdoll Shop Category:BBFC Uc Category:Pat Hutchins (Rosie and Jim Presenter) Category:Pat Hutchins Category:VHS Videos with No trailers